12ozmousefandomcom-20200214-history
Music Void
Music Void is a shop in the city elsewhere that sells many instruments, ranging from Guitars, Ukuleles to Drums. The Music Void only appears in the Episodes "Spider", "Spharktasm" on one of Shark's Monitors in his Monitor Room, the Season 2 Episodes, "Meaty Dreamy", and "Eighteen". Appearances In "Spider", after Riding in there on the Yellow Jet, crashing a car in front of the Music Store, Mouse Fitzgerald and Skillet go there to become rockstars by using the instruments they break in and burgle as Mouse throws Skillet in the door breaking it that set off the alarm, They enter the building finding instruments, a large Amplifier which Fitz presses a button and turns on and Fitz's plays the guitar and Skillet plays the drums set, as they are playing their instruments they get interrupted by Peanut Cop, who asks what the song, Fitz which is called F-Off, their playing music the Cop who likes rock and Roll, but when to the Music Shop to arrest someone breaking in, they claim it wasn't them breaking in the store, as they continue to play rock music the Producer Man comes in because of the music and has a record label for Mouse later he gets his head cutt off by an unknown force, squattering blood everywhere, on the floor and on the Peanut Cop who mistakes for Ice Cream, despite the Producer man's death, Fitz still gets his record produced titled F-Off. The Music Void is not visited again after this episode it reappears in "Spharktasm", one of Shark's Monitors in his Monitor Room. In "Meaty Dreamy", a brief scene shows the interior of the music void, a Large black Amplifier with the voices of Mouse's Wife and Fitz is heard inside of two batteries as the male voice speaks that he can't quit while the female voice promise him to quit however he can't quit because he can get killed by doing this and come and kill her as well, "Look, The Car is packed, Let's Leave here tonight, Let's leave before they come back, "But They've have already send a tie And I put it to my Flesh", "We Can be Miles From here within the hour," "OK, You're Right, Let Me Go Get My Shakes" this causes an explosion transitions into to the episode. The Music Void is seen again in "Eighteen", where Shark blows up the town which includes The Music Void, the outside is seen being blown up by Shark by a press of a button, after that the Music Void is not seen ever again. Exterior The Outside of the building is a shaped like a Block on a sidewalk and has a Large door and has a Drum set on the picture and Banjo, Guitars and a Saxophone on the other picture and there are windows with black curly lines along with giant blue and Green Blue ball saying "Music Void", And the letters flash Purple and Black, a sign saying "GETTSTARS", a misspelling of the Word "Guitars". Interior The interior of the building has a white background with drawings and depictions of Guitars and banjos which are crudely drawn, an orange-like colored floor, a red circle like stump with a blue drum set on it, a small white radio next to a large black Amplifier with horns, yellow buttons and a big red button on it. Appearances "Spider", "Spharktasm" (Cameo), "Meaty Dreamy" & "Eighteen". Trivia * It's Unknown if anyone Actually owns the Music Void like Mouse's House, the shop is completely abandoned in Season 2 as it is not visited. * In this promo, Fitz is playing his red guitar with a very loud sound in the store, however, the music void is colored differently, the background & exterior is colored white, the ball on the top say's "Music Planet", instead of "Music Void", the ball resembles Planet Earth, the interior is still the same. Category:Pages needing an Overhaul Category:Locations